


Hungry Like The Wolf

by Twitchy witchy girl (bremo33)



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Super Mega
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cannibalism, Dan is an actual furry lmAO, Drug Use, F/M, NSFW, Slow Burn, Smut, Spooky, Thriller, Violence, idk what tf this is man, real weird plot man, werewolf!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremo33/pseuds/Twitchy%20witchy%20girl
Summary: Its always been you and Dan against the world. Ever since you were kids, you always had each other's backs. He was there for you when you finally were accepted into Julliard, he was there when you decided to try your hand at a beauty pageant to win scholarship money...So of course you'd be there for him when he's bitten by a werewolf and now trying to find a way to undo the damage.Cos that's what friends do... right?





	1. Dark in the city

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of ya freaky people are gonna DIE for this one...

"I don't like him." 

 

"You don't have to."

 

"But I don't."

 

"Dan, we aren't doing this again." 

 

"(y/n), you should trust my instinct. I was right about the last one."

 

You groan as you roll your eyes. "Hand me my eyeliner." You hold out your hand as Dan gently places the stick into your palm. "Why are you even on tinder? you said it yourself, 'I have no time for relationships right now'." You sigh as you realize Dan is really standing his ground on this one. "I know, that _is_ what I said... _but_." "Ah ah, no buts." you drop your hands from your eye, "Dan, It's one date. I'm not signing away commitment." He scoffs as he shifts forward sitting on your bed. His hand still holding your phone as he looks between you doing your makeup on the floor and the image of your tinder date. "He looks like a sleaze. You should be rubbing elbows with royalty, like Geddy Lee." You smirk as you go back to perfecting your wing, "Since when has that Rush guy been 'royalty'?" He scoffs, a delicate hand placed against his heart, "Since _always_ , darling." he replied, his voice slightly femme. "Dan, listen..." you close the cap on your eyeliner before looking to him. "I just want to have a date. He looks like a gentleman, I trust him. Yes, your opinion matters to me... just as much as your happiness does. " He bites his lip as his eyes downcast.

 

"So please... just let me be happy and have this _one_ date. I need my best friend, not my guard dog." He sighs, finally reuniting his gaze with yours. "Y-yeah... fine." You give a warm smile. "Now, hand me that lipstick, pleeeease." you hold out your hand as he searches through the mess of makeup on your bed.

 

"Which one?"

 

"The sangria one."

 

"That's so dark though."

 

"Dan-" 

 

"Sorry."

 

You both turn your attention to the door as the knock interrupted your banter. "Dan..." he rose to his feet. "Dan." He put his hands up, "Hey hey, I come in peace..." He gives a genuine smile as he makes his way to the front door. The moment he knows he is safe from your vision, his kind expression falls and his protective senses kick in. He flat-lines his face as he opens the door. The man standing there is dressed casual, button up flannel with jeans. Dan wanted to scoff, not because of what he wore, but because he was just THAT protective of who you dated. Hell, you rarely dated, but that didn't stop him from putting in his two cents. He had always kept a cautious eye on your suitors. Even when you were in elementary school, Dan would be stealing the love letters you were slipped and would scare off your admirers. "H-hey, Is (y/n) here?" Dan curls his lip as he forces a smile, more horrifying than intended. "She's getting ready." he pushes. The guy awkwardly looks around before chewing on his cheek, "So... Can I come in?" Dan only steps aside to grant him access. He nods thankfully as he strides in. Dan watched as he observes your apartment. "This is a nice place, what does your sister do?" Dan clicked his tongue, "My _friend_ works at the bookstore. But she's working her way up in ballet." 

 

The date snorts with laughter. A quick glare from Dan stopped the giggle in it's tracks. "I just didn't know people were genuinely paid to do ballet." "Figures." Dan mumbles under his breath. He really had nothing against the guy... 

 

He just **really** didn't like him.

 

"Oh, so you're her... roommate?" he further interrogates. Dan shrugs as he sits on the couch. "Something like that, yeah." The date rubs his neck as he begins to flush. "o-oh." Dan scoffs, "Nothing like that." He reassures. "Dan, you're playing nice, right?" you ask as you exit your room, sliding on your sneakers. He gives a simple shrug before feeling around the couch for the TV remote. "Did you delete my recording?" You roll your eyes as you grab your coat from the closet, "No, Dan." You smile approaching the slightly confused figure. "Ready?" you ask. He gives an unsure response before you take your leave. "10 PM!" Dan calls out before you shut the door. "Are... you sure he's not your husband?" he jokes unsteadily. You erupt into a fit of laughter, "We've heard it before, but no. We're just really close." You shrug off. 

 

Dan tips his head back, his eyes glued to the door. He exhales sharply before running his fingers through his hair. He trusted you, hell, he trusted you more than anyone he knew... but he didn't trust that guy. He didn't trust any guy who saw you in any other light than a 'friend'. He rubs his face as he sighs through the crevices of his fingers. He needed some fresh air... yeah... that was it.

 

~

 

Dan sat on the curb of a sidewalk somewhere in Jersey. He used the flat of his slushie straw to poke at the hardening ice in his cup. He usually could just give you the syrup dehydrated ice, knowing you'd gladly eat it like candy, but you were... busy. He swore under his breath as he chewed his cheek, damning himself for letting your little date control his thoughts once more. It wasn't even a date, you just wanted to go out... with a gu-boy. he was a boy. Dan smirked and laughed to himself. You could do a million times better than that. 

 

"Shit." he huffed to himself. He pulled out his phone, his inbox clean of any new messages from you. He needed to really clear his head. He taps in Arin's number and presses the cool screen to his ear. "Hey, uh... you and Suze busy tonight?" Arin chuckled through the line, "We are home-bodies, Dan. We are always home." He reminds. Dan shrugs setting his cup down. "Well, Did you guys wanna do something, tonight? (y/n) is on a date-" "Figures." Arin scoffs. "What does that mean?" Dan defensively replies. Arin shrugs mutely. "I know Suze was wanting to go for a night hike." Dan rose a brow, "That sounds wildly dangerous." "Not when you have an animal tranquilizer." 

 

the line is quiet for a moment.

 

"Dude, the fuck kind of animals do you think are ON hikes?" Dan asked through stiff laughter. Arin was coming undone with giggles and knee slaps. "We'll meet you at the park in 20?" "Cool, see ya dude." The lines disconnected. Dan gave his cup one last spin of his wrist before he rose to his feet, ready to pitch his trash. 

 

Dan walks alone on the empty sidewalk, only the park lamps and street lights give passage in the blooming night. He was honestly too tired for a hike, but at least it'd distract him from- he shakes his head, he won't think about it. You're a grown ass woman making grown ass choices. Dates... dates are one of those...

He shamefully looks at his phone screen once more, his heart numbly stinging at the sight of no messages from you, only a small reminder from his calendar that he should water your plants... cos god knows you never will remember to. he huffs, turning to make his way deeper into the street, when a low growl rumbles his body. He is deathly still, his breath only puffing in clouds. He shivered far more than the cold allowed. The growl became more animalistic the louder it grew. He made a short pivot, only to see nothing behind him. He usually jogs down this street every morning, so he was ready to sprint if needed. The growls subsided, his fear stricken soul finally eased as he resumed his stride. Suzy and Arin should be here any minu-

 

Dan yells at the sudden impact hitting his ribs, falling on the ground. He coughs and wheezes as he cups at his throbbing side. "Sh-shit..." He mutters. His fingers web across the ache, his head tipping back. What the hell was that?... Dan winces as he perches himself up on his arms. As he begins to sit up, he is halted by a low snarl only inches from his face. His eyes were pasted to the pavement, he did NOT want to see whatever the fuck was in front of him. A deep growl rumbles, shaking his entire body. He inhales sharply as he slowly tips his head up. Eyes lined with fear as he took in the sight of a feral wolf. Though he knew wolves may a bit bigger than the average house dog, this one was a fucking steroid pumped horse. Dan easily knew that the dog's mouth was about the size of his abdomen. "F-fuck..." he gasped. He waited, trapped in a long stare down with the animal. 

 

The dog snapped his jowls at him, his mouth dragging a string of drool with his motion. This was enough to push Dan to his feet and start running. He wasn't fast, hell, he knew this was probably useless... but he was going to give a hell of a fight. He ran hard, his lungs pounding at his ribs causing further pain. fuck, at this point it just hurt to breathe..

 

He ran about a half mile down the street before his body forces him to stop, heaving in a painful breath. He looks behind him, seeing no sight of the dog any longer. He sighs, his body relieved from the run. He was safe. 

 

A large growl rumbles before him. He slowly turns his head to see the dog. "Dan?" his eyes widen at Suzy's voice. He looks behind the beast to see Arin and Suzy approaching. "NO!" He yells. They share a confused look before coming close enough to see the behemoth before them. The dog begins to look back, ready to pounce in the other direction, until Dan instinctively catches the dog's head in his arms. It whips its neck wildly trying to break free. Dan twisted his face as it's whips threw pressure to his aching ribs. The dog erupted with a bark before throwing a heavy swing of his head, sending Dan backpedaling from the beast."A-ARIN, Do somethING!" Suzy yells grabbing a stick. Arin mimics her and grabs an equally large stick off the ground. "SHOO!" Suzy yells. Dan stares the beast down as it has him pinned. The deep animosity ripples through the small gap between them. 

 

Dan screams as the dog clamps his teeth down into his shoulder. blood spurted and pooled under the bite. The wolf kept his jaws clenched, slight pressure burning as he attempted to rip the meat from Dan's body. He yelped as Suzy swung down a stick on it's spine. She and Arin mercilessly beat at the wolf until it grew annoyed, readying to strike them. Suzy leaned back, her silver moon necklace peeked from its tucked away spot in her shirt. The dog yelped at the sight, fleeing into the woods with its lips stained of Dan's blood. "sh-shit, Dan!" Arin huffs dropping to his knees. Dan sputters as his body trembles. He blindly grabs at the bloody wound, praying it wasn't as deep as it felt. Suzy called 911 as Arin used his jacket to bandage Dan.

 

~

 

Dan was right. The date was shit. The entire time he wouldn't shut up about his ex, and kept asking about _baby_ names. you barely even remembered Drake's name!... Drake? wait, wasn't it Damien? Dean? something with a D. you knew that solely based on his lack of originality jokes on "d-man with a big D". 

 

"Damen!" you speak up. He drops a brow looking at your outburst. "y-yeah?" he asks. You flush realizing your epiphany was loudly announced. "Nothing." you wave off. He continues to ramble on about hating his job as a travel blogger. You wanted to painfully eye roll at his droggy lack of keeping a conversation lively. You sighed, ready to thank whoever would listen when your phone buzzed in your pocket. "One second." You interrupt him pulling your phone. You raise a brow seeing Arin's number blinking on the screen. Arin never called, it was always stupid texts or annoying group chats. You held up a hand to the date as you answered, "Hello?" you ask. 

 

"It's Dan... Shit-... go to the hospital. We'll meet you there-" "Woah woah, wait. Dan's in the hospital? What happened?" You panic. "He got bit by some dog er wolf thing. I don't... we just managed to scare it off... he's hurt pretty bad, (y/n)." He wheezes. "I'm on my way, are you and Suzy okay?" "Yeah we're good, just meet us here." you hang up and collect your bag from the side of the table. "I gotta go." "So soon." "Yes. Thank god." you snap back making your exit.

 

~

 

You sit outside of Dan's room, Suzy rubbing your back as the three of you wait for further news. the three of you sitting up fast as soon as the nurse comes to you. "How is he?" you ask with a strained voice. She looks baffled, scanning her clipboard. "You said he came in for..." "A dog bite." Arin answers. She nods, "Yeah, he got out of surgery an hour ago. He's... somehow, he's already healing." you all share a breath of relief, completely ignoring the inhuman reaction to a FUCKING WOLF BITE. "Can we see him?" The doctor nods, "Um... yeah." She watches as the three of you tear off down to his room. She shakes her head once again looking over the sheet.

 

"I don't, get it... he should've died?" She asks herself. She shrugs resuming her work. "Weird things happen, I guess." 


	2. Smell Like I Sound

You pant as you enter the hospital room. You expect, to see Dan lying in his bed resting... but admittedly you are startled to see him sitting upright on his bed scrolling through his phone. "Oh, hey guys." He greets happily. You scoff, ignoring the small tears beading in your eyes. You walk to Dan, enveloping him in your arms. "Fuck you, I was terrified..." you whimper in his ear. he smiles sinking his face into your shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm okay though, honestly." He assures. You smile smelling that the reek of hospital couldn't overpower his cologne. The warmth of your flesh sends heat through Dan's veins.

 

"Ahem..."

 

You break apart to look at Arin and Suzy. "How um... Jeez, man. It looked a lot worse..." Arin droned. He shrugged, his own eyes wandering to his hospital gown shielded shoulder. "In all honesty, I did too." "How did you heal so fast?" You question. "Good doctors?" He unsurely suggests. Suzy sighs, her shoulders dropping as she hugs Dan, "We're just happy you're alive, Danny." Dan lazily drapes an arm around her accepting the hug. "Wanna show us those battle scars?" Arin jokes as he steals a drink from Dan's water. Dan obliges, his hand peeling down the fabric to reveal a nasty deep cut already scarring, "Damn, how did you-" You bite back your words not wanting to pound him with the same question he's already heard a lot tonight. You sigh, your hand gently cups his jaw. "I'm glad you're safe..." you spit out. Dan smiles warmly at this, his hand gently lays on yours. Your touch radiates a warmth inside of him, he didn't know how or why you gave him butterflies... but you always did. The nurse walks in, a clipboard in her hand.

 

"Leigh Avidan?" Dan smiles, quickly slipping his hand off of yours. "mhmn?" She reviews her sheet, "We sent off your lab tests, and will be expecting results within the next few days. Aside from that... you are somehow free to go." She drops her arm with a sigh of disbelief. "Amazing how just an hour ago you were nearly flat lining." Everyone's hearts dropped at this shock. "I what?" Dan muttered. She nods looking over the sheet, "Yes, Mr. Avidan, all the information is in your take home file." Dan stares off, his face still hung with shock. "Thank you." you reply for him. The nurse nods before taking her exit. "Dan?" You ask. He blinks, slowly turning to you. "Hm?" he hums distracted. "You okay?" He finally makes full eye contact, his arms raced with goosebumps.

 

"Yeah... perfect..."

 

~ You open Dan's apartment door, his file tucked under your arm as you swing the key loop on your finger. "Now go rest." You order. Dan snorts as he drops on his couch. His face smothers into his cushion. "I wanna sleep..." he groans. "You smell like ass, Dan. Go shower." You hiss pulling off his shoes. "But I want to sleep." he grumbles. "Dan, you're going to stain your apartment with stench." you remark as you drop into the seat next to him. You prop his legs on your lap, mindlessly massaging his calves. "You had a big day, huh?" You smile. He rolls to his back and looks down at you. "How did the date go?" he asks, clearly wanting to stop exhausting his situation. You grit your teeth and cut away your eyes. "Yeah... it-uh... it was a _date_." You avoid. He grins, pride bubbling inside of him. "Say it." he purrs. You give a small glare to him. 

 

" _Say it_." he repeats. 

 

You sigh and tip your head back, "You were right." you growl through your clenched teeth. Dan claps slowly, his prideful smirk still perched on his face. You huff and slap his leg. "Shut up, Dan. I just wanted a date." You whined. "Then wait for a decent guy to take you out, Not some iffy tinder prince?" You pucker your lips as you think to yourself, "I mean... I just don't care right now." you deadpan. Dan's smirk shrinks, softly realizing that the issue was a deeper matter. "What's going on?" He asks bluntly. You look to him from the corner of your eye, your hand thoughtlessly rubbing Dan's ankle. "I uh... I don't know, Dan. Just... everything with Julliard. Like, I don't want to end up finding the perfect guy, and then just lose him because I'm too focused on school in New York." You admit, your grip on his ankle becoming tighter. "I just want something real, but I know better than to assume I can have it now..." You shrug tucking your hair behind your ear. "Clock is ticking..." you softly chuckle. Dan rolls his eyes, "Why does your entire family think you're a spinster if you're not married off by 25?" He groans. You throw up your hands, "Dan, I don't know and I really don't wanna get into it." You slide his legs off of your lap as you rise to your feet.

 

"Will you be okay tonight? You want me to stay over?" Dan shifts awkwardly, worried he probed the touchy topic too harshly. "Um... I might be good." He says eyeing his shoulder. "Let me put something on it at least before I head out, I know you wont." You accuse with a pointed finger. "(y/n), c'mon-" "Ah ah." you interrupt making your way to his bathroom. "Stop trying to steal Debbie's job." he teases toward your motherly behavior. You have a dorky smile on your face when you reenter with a handful of ointments and wraps. "Too bad, you need a Debbie right now." You push. He sighs sitting up, he carefully removes his shirt and tosses it to the side. You sit back beside him and dampen a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide.

 

"Is it sore?" you ask, your eyes softly following the scar. He shrugs, his fingers dragging delicately along the wound. "It's like its not even there." He replies, his words laced with disbelief. You begin to pat at the pink lines with the cotton, your nose flaring at the strong smell. Dan keeps his eyes on you, enchanted by how gracefully you tend to his wound. His heart beat begins to pick up. He tries to spit something out to prevent his mind to be further enticed by you. "So the pageant?" He asks, his voice cracks with the force. Your eyebrows raise as you begin to wrap him up. "What about it?" You ask. He shrugs, eyes darting around the room. "You're still going, right?" you ask. He nods rapidly, his eyes bugging at your doubt. "Yeah! you think i'll miss a chance to see a buncha' babes in bikinis?" You audibly gag, "You know I'm in that line up, right?" You flatly remind. He twists his face, sticking his tongue out. "Don't remind me-" he grunts when you tighten the wrap a bit harsher than necessary at his comment. "KIDDING-Kidding." he shouts between chuckles. 

 

You bite back a smile as you finish his aid up. "I'm already nervous as hell, Dan. I need that money for school..." You whine. You hand him his shirt, your hand limp in your lap. He was about to make another crack, until he saw just how unsettled you were. He exhaled through his nose, taking the shirt from your hand. "Hey." he speaks up firmly. He brushes a knuckle under your chin, "You're fuckin' talented. I've never seen someone with so much raw talent, (y/n). If anyone could pull this off, you can." He gives a half smile to match yours. 

 

"Thank you..." You reply softly. 

 

There is a drift between you, just a thick air of silence as you keep eyes locked. 

 

You look away finally while clearing your throat, Dan slides on his shirt to hide his blooming blush. "You sure you don't need me to stay?" you ask again. He shakes his head, "You got open studio tomorrow anyways. Go ahead and get some sleep." He assures. You roll your eyes as you rise to your feet. "Alrighty, If you change your mind-" "I know the drill." he dismisses. You smile as you walk to his window. He follows behind as you slip out to the outside stairway. He sits on his window perch as you zip up your jacket. He smiles as you easily slide over the rail onto the eerily close stairway from the building right beside it. "You ever gonna use your front door?" he asks as you open the window to your apartment. You shrug sliding inside, "Whenever you actually use it first." you snort. He laughs as he slips back into the safety of his home. "G'night, (y/n)." you smile and slide down your window. 

 

In all honesty, Dan loved that you lived in the apartment building right beside his. The outdoor staircase was so close, he swore a penny wouldn't be able to slip through the crevice. He loved how it still gave you both your needed distance, yet still were just in arms reach. And if you were both being honest, Dan probably couldn't survive without you around the corner. 

 

~

 

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

 

Dan groans as he tries to bury his head into the pillow. He grits his teeth, the screaming alarm clock ripping him from his peaceful sleep. After minutes of denial, he finally swung down his hand, muting the ungodly sound. He huffs sitting up in his bed. His hand rubbing his throbbing head as he blinks away the dryness in his eyes. He slept well, hell- he slept fucking AMAZING... but he was admittedly sore, not in his shoulder, but in his legs. He grunts as he shifts out of bed. His hair wild and an untamed mess. "Fuck..." he grumbles making his way to the shower. He stretched his long limbs, cracks and pops echoed in the small bathroom. He sniffled before turning to the mirror, his eyes take a moment to adjust as he begins to notice...changes.

 

His hair seemed... thicker? And he could've swore he just shaved yesterday. He furrowed his brows as he leaned into the mirror, trying to deeply analyze the vivid changes in his appearance. Nothing seemed wildly different, but there was some _changes_ none the less. He shook his head, passing it off as a reaction to the stress. He began to strip down, whistling to some random 70's song that popped into his head as he started up his shower. As he tossed aside his clothes, he once again found himself caught in a stare down with the mirror. "What the..." he pondered. He stares at his naked body in the full length mirror behind the door, once more dumbfounded with how much hair he managed to grow overnight. His eyes go down his figure, noting the darker patches of chest hair lining down to a 'happy trail'. His head tilts as his eyes follow his reflection _further_ down... there really was some _changes_. The steam from the shower began to bloom in the corners of the mirror, only drawing more focus to Dan's form. He wanted to get in the shower, but couldn't pull himself away from finding all the small numerous changes. From the hair, to how his muscles were somewhat more defined, even size chang-

 

"Dan, You didn't pick u- OH MY FUCK." 

 

You scream opening the bathroom door, quickly turning and shielding your eyes. Dan yells and dashes for cover in his shower. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOC- I THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING YOUR BALLET THING THIS MORNI_ WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Dan sputters, his face burning red as his cheeks outheat the hot water. "I COME OVER EVERY MORNING FOR OUR JOG WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? YOU KNOW THIS-" "YOU DIDN'T KNOCK." he further defends. You groan as you turn your back to the bathroom, standing in the middle of Dan's room. "I THOUGHT YOU'D BE IN THE SHOWER." you persist. He groans banging his head against the shower wall. Only one other time had you both been this flustered, and that was from another time you walked across your living butt naked to grab your glass of wine you forgot... forgetting the curtains to your window/door was peeled back. You swore to yourself as you plopped into his bed. "Just hurry up and shower..." you groan. He sighs as he begins his shower. His mind divided on both your intrusion and on his self discovery. 

 

He rapidly showered, dried off, and slipped on his robe before entering his bedroom. 

 

He was ready to give a fat lecture on privacy and personal space, but was held off by your loud snoring. He crawled on the bed, peeking over you to see your eyes sealed shut. You were fucking asleep? AFTER THAT?

 

He scoffs, a faint laugh slipping out as he sat beside you. He knows you have been pushing yourself and going every bit of the extra mile for ballet and this beauty pageant. Hell, you began the morning jogs with him because you needed to go to a size 8 from your size 10. He was happy you went about the dieting from a healthy angle, as opposed to the painful memory of you debating the latter. He smiled softly as he patted your arm, his thumb rubbing your arm though your long sleeve. 

 

He hopped up, changing into his running clothes, deciding to let you take the well deserved rest and skip this once. He figured he'd just wake you up when he got back, help you do your stretches before you took off for your morning of ballet. Dan popped his contacts in before slipping his jacket on, making his way to the door. 

 

~

 

The jog started out normal, but for some reason, his muscles were almost... tired? Like he wasn't trying hard enough. He ran the familiar route, beginning to put more of an effort into his run. His headphone string bounced as he masked his breathing the sound of Rush's greatest hits. His cheeks weren't even flushed, nor was he close to heavy breathing. This felt like he was just speed walking. He picked up the pace, waving at a few familiar faces along his trail. He winced, something almost growling inside of his chest as if he was irritated-lacking satisfaction. He pushed himself harder.

 

and harder.

 

Faster.

 _ **Faster**_.

 

Before he knew it, he found his feet nearly invisible underneath him as he was running harder than he had ever gone before. He STILL wasn't panting. His heart beat raced, but purely from shock, not from exhaustion. he snarled as he began to see his finish line coming closer. He felt the itch of irritation growing stronger, not satisfied with the muted workout. He needed more. Dan growled as he turned on his heel, detouring to the woods. Here, he found himself nearly mad dashing like a maniac. He finally felt his heart ache from the workout. He smiled, allowing his body to reach it's pushing point as he ran madly. His breathing ragged, the music in his headphones almost silent in comparison. After what seemed to be a few minutes, he came to a stop. His hands clipped to his knees as he paused to take a breath. His eyes squinting as he searched the woods, realizing he wasn't familiar with the area.  

 

He groaned as he rolled his neck. He was so wound up by the run, he didn't even think to leave breadcrumbs on his path. Dan jumped at the sudden vibration in his pocket, pulling his phone out to an unidentified number. "Hello?" He asks, his breath easing from his heavy drops. "Hello, Mr. Avidan, It's Dr. King from Grace New Jersey Hospital. We have your labs back, would you be able to stop by the clinic for your results?" He looks at his feet, fingers combing his hair in thought. "um, yeah-yeah. Does 2 work?" He ponders. "We will see you at 2!" the operator noted before hanging up. He bites his lip as he thinks over whatever possibilities would come back. He didn't feel sick... hell, he didn't feel anything. The only noticeable changes were... well, you were there for that.

 

Dan's paranoia began to manifest, flooding his mind as he couldn't think straight. What if it was rabies? he hasn't felt sick or feverish... what if he had something seriously wrong with him? Was his immune system stepping up? Is that why he... _changed_ so much? 

 

He stumbled into a clearing, not realizing he had been walking that entire time he was left with his thoughts. "Sir?" Dan looks up at the Woman holding her daughter's hand. "Are you alright?" Dan blinked confused, "Um, yes." He shyly answers. She nods taking a tighter grip on her daughter's hand before hustling off, clearly startled by Dan's sudden burst from the trail. He huffed, adjusting his sock hat. Dan finally recognized the area, a push of relief weighing on his stomach as he made his way back to the parking lot. 

 

~

 

You groan as your lashes flutter open. You crack your neck, feeling the slight discomfort from sleeping in such an odd position. Your craned neck relaxes as you sit up, your hand mindlessly patting at the bedding. "Dan?" You call out. You're greeted to silence. You furrow your brows as you check your phone, a gasp hitches in your throat as you throw yourself off the bed. "FUCK-" You yelp. "Dan why didn't you wake me up?!" You shout gathering your gym bag. "Dan?!" You halt, realizing the echo in the house. "Dan?..." You approach the bathroom, your knuckle gently knocking before you enter. 

 

Empty.

 

You turn on your heel, even more confused than moments before. Did Dan leave? Where was he? What about your morning jog? Your attention is drawn to your buzzing phone, sending a notification about you and Dan's fitbits as it usually would after your routine jog. You opened the app, not surprised to see your numbers were low from dozing off, but Dan's...

 

Your chest stung as pain and fear spun in your gut. 

 

400?  ** _400  beats per minute_**...

 

You felt your hands clam up, your heart beginning to pick up pace. Did Dan have a heart attack? What if he went for a jog without you, and his injuries finally caught up to him? You spin to grab the portable charger from his nightstand, freezing in horror at what laid before you. In all honesty, it took you a fat second to make out what you were even looking at. I mean, I can't blame you, that wouldn't _normally_ be something to see on a bed. You shortly jump hearing the front door open and close. Your ears trained on the sound of Dan tossing his car keys into the key cup on the table, but your eyes still latched on the sight before you. "(y/n)? Sorry, I figured you could use the sleep..." He calls out from the living room. "Let me make it up to you and drop you off at the studio on my way to the clinic?" You remain silent, mutely thanking god that Dan was alive... but fuck...

 

FUCK.

 

Dan opens the door to his bedroom, his brows dropped as he looks at you. "What do you thin- hey are you alright?" Your head angles to him, your eyes not following. "Dan..." You utter. He blinks, following where your eyes were landing. And as soon as he saw it, he joined you in shock. His hand limply falling from the door knob as he made his way to your side. The two of you stare down at it from the foot of his bed. "What... the fuck is happening to you..." You ask, your voice hoarse in horror. Dan shakes his head slowly, his eyes growing wider as he takes it in. "Hell if I know..."

 

Deep claw marks were etched into his headboard, as if a beast had used it as a scratching post. 


	3. In Touch With The Ground

"Now look left."

 

Dan's eyes follow the doctor's light left. "Well..." The doctor tucked her light away before picking up her clipboard. She sighs as she drops into her spinning chair, "Well, Mr. Avidan, your friend was right... your heartbeat is... _high._ But, not currently high enough for concern." She looks at you sitting in the chair beside him. "You said his fitbit was at-" "400." you repeat. She raises a brow, "I have no clue how... but if that were to happen again, be sure to record it after getting help." You nod, your phone tight in your grasp. "And my labs?" Dan asks. She nods as she looked over the sheet. "Well, your blood work and symptoms only seem to mimic high testosterone." Dan drops his brows to her answer. "Testosterone?" He repeats. She nods as she sets aside her papers. "Seems so. At least, what I could gather. Our labs couldn't identify the dog breed and what bacteria was left in it's teeth. Our best suggestion is that it spiked that portion of your hormones." You share an equally confused and doubtful gaze with Dan. Testosterone for the hair growth? sure. But for the clawing and heart beat? 

 

Not likely. 

 

"Do you know what kind of dog it was by chance?" You ask him. He shrugs, "It was like a wolf. Timber wolf maybe? Some bigger dog breed? It was bulky with thin legs." She gives a dry smile with a subtle nod, "That... very specific." She kindly pushes. You sigh, crossing your leg over the other, holding your jacket closer to your chest. "Is there anything he can take or do in the meantime to balance him out?" She lights up as she hands a small sheet to Dan. "I prescribed a low dose of Satin, you'll need to come in for regular check ups though on your progress." Dan nods as he accepts the prescription. "Thank you." She farewells as she exits the room. You rise to your feet with Dan, helping him slide on his jacket. "Testosterone, huh?" You snort. He turns to you with concern in his eyes. You immediately lose your humorous swing, matching the tone of seriousness. "I'm sure it'll be okay." You reassure. He snorts, his face crestfallen, "You saw my bed... what kind of sleep aggression would cause that?" He asks in disbelief. You respond by slyly pulling him into a hug. "Dan, it's gonna be okay. I can stay with you tonight and keep an eye on you if it'll make you feel better." 

 

He hesitates, already feeling like he pulled you so much from your personal life. First you demand to come to the clinic with him, skipping your morning studio time. Now you're spending the night? You have many times before, but you are selling so much of your life away to him. He exhales, his face buries in your hair. "I thought you have dress shopping tomorrow for the pageant?" You shrug, "Go with me, torture for you and It makes up for today." You shrug. He smiles, a fake gag slipping his mouth. "As long as I don't have to see you in a dress **eugh**." He winces in playful disgust. You shove him back and punch his arm. "I'll throw down in this doctor's office, _Leigh_." You taunt. He smiles, playfully swatting back at you. A smile curls his lips as you both laugh. 

 

Something itches inside of him. 

 

He feels a strange irritation once more, like he did in the woods. But this time, it was... different? Dan flinched, retracting himself from your childish banter. "You okay?" you ask, rapidly shifting maturity gears. He hesitates for a moment before responding with a faint nod. "Uh, yeah-yeah." He blinks back. "Just a weird feeling." He admits. You rub his arm, conflicting goosebumps race up his arms as you lead him out of the small room. "We can go get tea to calm down?" You suggest. He meekly nods. Dan's nostrils flare at the sudden impact of a strong salty yet warm scent. His mouth began to pool with saliva as he drooled at the unidentified gorgeous scent. "I'm-I think I'm hungry..." You raise a brow, "Anything specific?" He shakes his head, eyes downcast as he ponders the strange odor and trigger. "I can't put my finger on it." He mumbles. 

 

Dan nearly grunts at the sudden drumming inside of him. His chest and face heat up with an internal burn, a seeping desire. The scent growing stronger. He felt as if he was so hungry he hadn't eaten for days. His stomach began to twist and ache, a small growl slipping out his lips. "Dan, are you okay?" You ask catching the mellow twist in his face. His lip curls as he rakes his fingers in his hair. "Just... really hungry." "Is it your stomach? You have your anti-acids on you, right?" Dan moves his hand to check his pockets, not realizing they were almost shivering with need. What was going on with him? He huffs, the smell beginning to drive him mad. "What is that?" He hisses through clenched teeth. You flush softly seeing a nurse eye Dan. "Dan, this is a doctor's office, you gotta be more specific." He groans, aggressively swinging open the door from the office corridor to the waiting room. Dan allowing his nose to just lead him.

 

The moment the door swings open, a man jolts in his seat from his service dog leaping on guard. Both you and Dan are taken back by the dog's nasty barking and snarling toward your companion. "Shit, that dog does NOT like you." You weakly tease. You eye Dan after a gap of silence, seeing fear and horror lining his eyes. "Dan?" 

 

He is quiet when he grabs your arm, nearly dragging you outside of the office. The moment you reach the parking lot, you begin to claw at his hand. "What the fuck, dude?" you snap. He lets you go, his eyes red. Was he crying? "Dan, you need to chill. What's happening? You scared of dogs? You're never scared of the-" "It was the dog." he whimpers. Your brows dip, now fully out of the loop. "So... the dog scared you?" He waved his hands frustrated, "N-no, it's not- no!" He rambles. "Dan, Dan. Relax." you carefully grip his arms, forcing eye contact. "In and out." He mimics you as you demonstrate how to breathe. His chest rises and falls in sync to yours. "Now... what's wrong?" You calmly question. He breaks eye contact, his gaze locking back at the direction of the office. You realize he doesn't want to answer. "Wanna swing to that diner for lunch?" He cuts away, returning your gaze. Though he didn't seem better, he was a lot less stressed. He answers with a timid nod before getting in the car with you.

 

Dan's stomach twisted as his mind replayed the memory in his head. He felt disgusted with himself, he had never felt so fucking ugly. He couldn't it... but he was beyond horrified to find that what teased his nose, what brought this stomach to a near painful hunger...

was a dog.

 

He wanted to eat a fucking house dog.

 

~

 

"How about this?" You beam, adjusting the two books balanced on your head. Dan smiles, Suzy and Arin cuddled up on the couch watching you entertain. "Add another book." Arin boos. Suzy elbows him as you try to walk with poise. "Not that graceful, big cat." You retort. "I think you're doing lovely, (y/n)." Suzy encourages. You smile shortly as the books glide off your head and into your hands. Dan breathed a laugh through his nose, leaning against the doorway to his bedroom. "You'd do great... when you can actually make it across the living room, not just the rug." he comments with a smile. You give a cornered grin as you pick up your books starting at square one. He tilts his head into the door frame, his chest blooming as he finds himself entranced by your careful and graceful motions. You poise your arms out, your chin up and your back straight. He smiles softly to himself as he muses over your elegance. Your lashes flutter a moment before your eyes look to him. Dan's cheeks warmed up as Arin's teasing became suddenly invisible. 

 

In all honesty, you were hella graceful from ballet. Dan remembered every single show you had, how he made sure his family was front row. He loved the moments you would ask him to help you stretch or call him over to need him as a balance to practice new moves. You were like flower petals on subtle waters to him. For as long as he's known you, you were always a beautiful being to him.

 

wait-

 

"Dan." 

 

He blinked out of his mind fog, seeing you with a dorky smile only inches before him, "Did you see that?" He pauses. "Um-" He hums. you groan, removing the books from your head, "Dan, come on. I just made it across the living room. of COURSE you didn't look." You complain. He gives a partial smile, taking the books from your hands. "Sorry, a lot on my mind right now." You look back to him as you drop on the sofa beside the bundled couple, "Lunch didn't satisfy enough?" you wonder. "I'm sure it's just your body in some weird reaction." Suzy chimes in. "I doubt it's anything serious. Better to be hairy than rabid or radioactive." Arin scoffs at Suzy's note, "For you maybe. Radioactive dog man sound fucking _tight_."  Suzy rolls her eyes, shoving a pillow into Arin's face. "Behave." she hisses. 

 

While Suzy and Arin dabble in their own conversation, Dan slips off to his bedroom. He drops onto his bed, eyes glued to the horrendous sight of the carvings. He looks at his fingers, skinny and long as ever, but still short nailed. He didn't even have the nail strength to make damage like that. Hell, he didn't even think your fake as hell nails could do that either. "We can get a new one tomorrow." His head whips to the door. You enter the room taking a seat beside him. Your eyes shifting to the headboard as well. "We can stop by Pier one." Dan chews his cheek, his worry of replacing the headboard at the far bottom on his list of concerns. "Maybe another time..." He dismisses. You both sit there quietly, only the sound of Suzy and Arin laughing back and forth fill the void.

 

"It'll be fine, Leigh." you softly speak up. He shares a warm smile at your optimism. "What if my body is like... fighting itself?" You knit your brows as you think it over. "How so?" He shrugs, his head shaking softly. "I don't-I don't know, it just... there's this weird sensation in me. Like, I feel like i'm trembling with irritation if I don't act impulsively." Your eyes widen, "impulsivity?" You repeat. He nods, his fingers nervously twiddling. "Something like that, yeah." he admits. You calmly rub his back, allowing silence to settle inside of him. "How about I tell Suzy and Arin goodbye for you, give you some time to yourself? It's getting dark anyways." He nods reluctantly. This makes you smile, raising to your feet collect before making your exit. 

 

Dan watches as your figure waltzes out of sight. The scent of your vanilla perfume lingering behind. He bit his lip, savoring the delicious smell you always radiated with. He exhales, a petty attempt to lose track of your scent. 

 

Dan gets to his feet, tiredly walking into his bathroom while hearing you walk Suzy and Arin out. He sheds himself of his clothes, once again he found himself captured by his reflection. He seemed worn, his eyes hung with dark circles while his cheeks peppered with already growing facial hair he swore he'd just shaved this morning. His wild curls were a frizzy mess. A string of anxiety plucked inside him as he began to submerge into his thoughts. What if his immune system was fighting off something nasty? That was a wild dog... 

 

dog.

 

He winces, remembering how disgusted he was with himself. What fucking monster thinks about, let alone drools in hunger over, wanting to eat a dog? His stomach groaned, his abdomen burning with hunger as that familiar itch scratched at the back of his throat. He grit his teeth, trying to ignore the hunger. Fuck, he was so hungry... he was **hungry**. He snarled his lip, stepping into his boxers before slipping out of his room. He checks for sight of you. Not seeing you, he figures you walked Suzy and Arin out to their car. He shamelessly hustles to the fridge, nearly ripping the door off its hinges as he scours its contents. Dan clicks his tongue as his eyes feverishly scan over every item he had. Everything was frozen or leftovers. He cringed pulling out the old box of pizza, flipping back the lid to spy on the solo slice. Dan normally would've been proper and at least throw the box away before eating... but that's not what you do when you're _starving_. He licks his trembling lips, dropping the box to the ground before devouring the slice in mere seconds. He smacked his lips, expecting the slice to put a dent in his hunger.

 

His stomach growled.

 

He whined, desperately clawing through the fridge. His breathing picked up, ragged, like he was on the verge of breaking. Dan snatched up a tub of left over mashed potatoes, using his fingers as a spoon and the tub as a bowl. 

 

Not enough.

 

He rips open a lunch meat package, peeling the sliced meat out with his teeth, rapidly chewing on the processed ham. He only took seconds to devour that as well.

 

Still hungry.

 

He tosses the packaging on the ground with the growing pile of trash. 

 

Leftover steak?

 

Still hungry

 

Frozen orange chicken?

 

Still. Hungry.

 

Dan even went as far to claw into a bag of frozen veggies.

 

Still. **Hungry**.

 

"Dan, Arin wanted me to re- WHAT THE FUCK." you snap. Dan whips around from the fridge, food gathered in the corner of his mouth, meat juice dribbles from his lips and down his neck. Normally, you wouldn't mind shirtless Dan in boxer briefs, but this... You winced in disgust seeing the pile of trash circling him. "What the hell... Dan, what are you, a coon?" You squat down to pick up the trash. "Holy shit. Dan, what's gotten into you- did you really eat frozen greens? That was the icepack-" Your complaining is cut off by Dan inching closer to you. Your lips dry as they seal shut. Dan's face was only inches from yours, his breath stunk of meat and freezer burn. His eyes were empty, only a burning want lingered in them. Though the scene should've felt more suggestive, you couldn't help the tickle of fear at the back of your neck. "Dan?" You softly asked.

 

When his nose was nearly brushing yours, you catch him licking his lips. 

 

NOW you blush. 

 

You instinctively shove him back, trying to look as disgusted as possible. "You fuckin' stink." you hiss. Dan blinks out of his fog, concern bulging his eyes as he gazes on the trash in your hands. "S-sorry." he shakes off. You watch as he rises to his feet, walking cautiously to the bathroom, "I'm gonna... shower..." he dimly mutters. 

 

You sit there, trying to think over what had just happened. A dry laugh catches in your throat as you make your way to the trash. As you count the destroyed plastic while it falls to the trash, you can't help but notice how clawed up it looks... like _clawed_ up. Hair raises on your arms as you slowly pull the destroyed Tupperware out of the trash. Your heart drops to your stomach as you recognize familiar carvings, the plastic now looking like it was tossed in the blender for a hot minute. "Dan-" You jump hearing a blood curling scream from the bathroom.

 

~

 

Dan locked the bathroom door shut, what the fuck was that? He was still hungry... but... once he saw you... he felt that irritation ache inside of him. His body burned at the sight of you before him. Dan shakes his head, tears beading in his eyes as he remembers how he was hungry at the sight of you. He whines, hands combing in his locks. He just needs to shower this off, right? You were right, he fuckin' reeked. Maybe smelling better will be calming? yeah... yeah that should work. 

 

Dan stripped himself once again before stepping into his shower. He stood limply as the hot water jetted at his face. His mind too heavy to care about the the annoying sensation of water hitting the same spot on him. He felt his forehead growing hot from the collected water heat. His eyes glued to his feet. Was he losing his mind? He just ate raw meat, frozen food, old food. He was like a starving stray, hell, he started to smell like one. He banged his head against the shower wall, his gut writhing with pity. He draws his hand out to pick up the shampoo, only frozen in horror at the sight.

 

His nails were long, jagged and stiff. His spidery fingers cracked with veins as he examines the sudden change. He parts his lips, words group at his neck, unable to pass the barrier of fear. 

 

And that was when it hit.

 

The sudden force like he was hit with a car. Dan snapped his neck back, screaming as he felt like his bones were green sticks snapping inside of him. His nails dug into the shower wall, drawing down with bits of drywall and plastic collecting under his nails from the drag. He snarled lowly as his legs burned. His heartbeat picked up _fast_.

 

Something was really fucking wrong.


	4. I'm On The Hunt

You barrel to the bathroom, grabbing up an umbrella on the way for protection. "Danny?" you cry out, bursting through the bedroom door. Dan's eyes shift to the sound, his own whimpers stifle down as he trips over himself to the bathroom door. Just as you're about to open it, he forces his weight into the door, keeping it shut. "Dan?" You ask, throwing your shoulder weight into it, only making hiccups of progress. Dan turns the lock, only to howl from the scorching pain racing up his spine again. He drops to his knees, hands clutched in his roots. Dan's eyes are wide, red veins blistering as drool dripped solemnly from his agape lips. Your cries are muffled, a loud ringing in his ears manages to blur out your voice with your continuous banging and door knob rattling. He shakes as he displays his hands on the ground, watching as they fade from nails to claw. His hair strapping thicker across his arms and chest. His teeth slowly grow to that of fangs, while his ears begin to take point. 

 

And it stopped.

 

The seething pain ended, and the changing did as well. He only sat there, ragged breathing as he carefully tried to sit up. His neck cracking with the sounds of popping joints. "f-fuck..." he mutters. His heart stops at the sound of his voice.  Its low, a slight husk dragging with it. He sounded sick, like "keep your un-vaccinated ass away from me" sick. Dan softly draped his hands to opposing shoulder, curling into himself as he pushed out a silent sob. His thoughts raced and his heart was on the verge of bursting. He confused on everything...

 

But he knew he was hungry.

 

He jumps at the sound of the door swinging open. Dan fights the urge to turn to you and reveal himself. "Dan? Fuck-what happened.." You begin to drop down, when you realize how hairy his back is. You've seen Dan's bare back, and it was always seal skin nude. You were almost ready to start assuming this was some homeless man in your friend's bathroom. You grip the handle of the umbrella, backing up slowly. "Dan..." you carefully lead. He finally presses his hand to the towel rack for support. His hands are clawed and defined. 

 

This was not Dan.

 

You begin to wind up a swing as the figure before you painfully rises to his feet. Your grip on the handle glazes with sweat and fear as you watch Dan rise, grow. He takes a moment to look over himself. Your eyes twitch at the sight of his wild curls now swollen and reaching the bottom curve of his shoulder blades. You almost drop the umbrella from shock. Your heart becomes stone as he finally faces you. His eyes are red and swollen with tears, wide with horror. His naked body is dowsed in extra hair, his ears long and protruding to a point from windows in his hair. 

 

His hazel eyes are more metallic.

 

_This isn't Dan._

 

His pupils are only black slits through the hue.

 

_This isn't Dan._

 

He opens his mouth, revealing the sharp canines that peek out from closed lips.

 

_This. Isn't. Dan._

 

His sideburns now stretch out along his jaw, hair tracing down his neck into a fade.

 

You take a step into your swing, your umbrella only making it halfway before it's caught by Dan's massive hands. Your eyes begin to sheet with water as your body races with thick goosebumps. Your lungs vibrate as they ache with fear. You both stand there for a moment. Refusing to look at each other. 

 

"(y/n)..." his cracked voice whimpers. Your eyes slowly look up to him, warming at the sight of tears strolling down his face. "What.." he barely speaks. 

  
This is Dan.

 

You drop your grip on the handle, picking up his robe from the pile of clothes in his bathroom. "D-dan... Stay calm, stay calm-" Your feet plant as he takes a step back, eyes scanning over his body in horror. "Dan... lets sit down... okay? lets go sit down and talk..." You have no idea where this bravery came from, you just knew between the both of you, you were the only one capable of taking the role. "Dan." you cut into his silence. His eyes shift back up to you, his brows down as his gaze seemed dark. You couldn't tell if it was intentional or not.

 

And without chance to open your mouth, Dan lunges toward you. You yelp as your head smashes against the mirror, the echo of shattered glass rings in your ears. His nose flexes as you feel a sudden warmth bloom behind your head. Were you bleeding?

 

His face twists in a painful remorse, "s-sorry..." he whimpers. You peel your head away from the glass, only catching the last second of Dan before he runs away. You wanted to just stand there, crying while bleeding... but your best friend was running naked wildly while looking like a teen wolf scrapped costume. You sigh, pressing a towel to the back of your head with the robe in your hand. "Dan!"

 

You search the house, every closet, room, hiding space-nothing. The door was shut, so there was no lead-

 

But that wasn't his only front door.

 

Your eyes softly look to the window that is now opened and sucking out the curtains into the New Jersey breeze. You pull the cloth from your head, hissing at the red stain. "If I have to get stitches, I'm kicking his ass." you grumble making your way out the window.

 

~

 

You kept an eye on both your phone and FitBit, his heartbeat wildly running off the charts. You caught a pattern though, 400 bpm being average, anything above meant something was happening. You're bundled up in your winter coat, a scarf protecting half of your face from the bitter cold of Jersey winter. "Dan!" you call out. You continue to walk around the park. "Dan!" You try again. Your shoulder drop, you had no clue where he'd be at 3- shit, it's 3 am? No wonder the streets are so empty. "Dan!" You try one last time before hopelessly hanging your head. Where the fuck was he? If he wasn't captured for looking like a beast, the public nudity would do him dirty. 

 

Your feet vibrate against the ground as a low hum of a growl becomes clear. You knit your brows to a furrow as you look to the left, seeing the thick patch of woods. You sigh, taking a moment to debate if squaring up with a beastly Dan before a big day was a good idea... You flip on your flashlight on your phone before giving in to the search. You carefully start our trek through the woods, melting heaps of slush squish under your feet and soak in the fabric of your shoes. You make an audible "eugh" continuing on. "Dan?" you call out, spying between thick trees and clouds of bushes. Once again, the low growl rumbles in. This time, it's followed by the sounds of snapping and smacking, like someone was loudly eating a tough skinned turkey leg. Your heart tripped on a beat as the thought crossed your mind.

 

What was he eating...

 

You hurry your searching, frantically calling out his name. 4 A.M. rolls in... and no sight of Dan, only the disgusting sounds of feasting and growls curl in your eardrums. Finally, you sigh, resting your back to a tree. Your nose now bitten from the cold as you peel down your scarf. Your breath creating clouds in the air as you try to relax and ease your anxiety. Your eyes wander to your FitBit, growing still seeing the heart beat flatline.

 

He took off his bracelet. You exhale sharply, ready to throw in the towel... when a gentle whimper purrs in from behind you. You slowly peek from behind the tree, your heart aching at the sight of Dan on the ground, hunching over something. You fight your fear and let your feet guide you to him. "Dan?" you ask. His rough growls slowly burn to pained whimpers and sobs. You grip the robe in your hand as you tuck your phone into your coat pocket. "H-hey buddy..." you softly greet. He makes no motion to greet you, still whimpering over a hidden something. You gently drape the robe over his body, silently swearing when realizing it was basically a size too small in his form. When the fabric is wrapped on him, his clawed hand gently cups at his shoulder, welcoming the new heat. 

 

You however, are stilled in fear at the sight of blood staining his fingers.

 

"Dan... shit..." You whimper. You stuff your instincts down as you slowly round him, seeing the dead coyote under him. It's chest was ripped open, ribs splayed out as it laid in its own puddle of organs and blood. Your legs tremble, face paling as you feel the heat of your blood rush through you. Dan looks at you, tears spilling down his eyes. Your mind began to spin.

 

That was Dan.

 

That was your Dan.

 

Eating a fucking wild animal.

 

Looking like...

 

"What's wrong with me..." he sobs softly.

 

Your eyes roll back as you faint.

 

~

 

Your waking up was... rough. You expected a warm bed and the smell of your pumpkin candle. Hell, even waking up in Dan's apartment to the smell of musky cologne with a warm blanket on cold feet was more welcoming than this. Your neck was cramped from being craned, your clothes soaked from the slush of winter. You could've sworn your fingers and toes were so cold you'd have frost bite. Your vision is doubled but slowly trains in singularly on Dan. He's still his beastly self, but more of a human burn aches in his eyes directed on you. You suddenly remember why you fainted when seeing the blood staining around his lips and corners of his mouth, lines drooling down his neck to his body. 

 

His breath was fuckin' disgusting. You felt like gagging or fainting again when he came closer to your face. "Help..." his voice is rocky as tears keep streaming. "I'm... so hungry..." he whimpers. You eventually conduct yourself, trying to sit up fast, but holding off by the forgotten sting on your head from the mirror incident. He catches this, his clawed hand beating your own to your head, feeling the cut. His thick brows dip to a glare. His eyes shift to yours again, "I did..." You quickly shake your gloved hands, "Nononono- hey hey it's alright. Just a scratch-" Your words are clogged in your throat when he retreats his hand, your own blood lightly peppered his finger. He snarls his teeth at the sight. "D-dan... lets go home... c-c'mon buddy..." You beg, your voice beginning to thin with fear and threatening cries. 

 

He hesitates, but once again grips the warm robe draping his back. "Okay..." he nods.

 

You both stand (Dan needing a bit more help) and you help him tie off his robe. Your hand splayed on his back as you let him partially hang on you while you walked back. What the fuck happened tonight? What was happening to Dan? Werewolfs aren't fuckin' real, and if they were- 

 

Your eyes look up at the sky, expecting a full moon, but only deepen in confusion at the sight of a waxing crescent. So even if Dan was a werewolf...

 

why was he transformed on a moon only 25% revealed?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER AN BITH HAVE I GOT SOME LORE READY FOR THIS SHIT


	5. Even Closer Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE IM NOT DEAD LMA OOOOO just needed a break for some personal stuff.

The walk home was mute, not to your surprise. The only sounds that left either of your mouths were the short breaths that spurted from Dan. You were getting tired and weak, hell, you knew you only had a chance to sleep for an hour at this point tonight. Your muscles slowly began to succumb to the weight of fatigue and soreness from being Dan's levy the entire walk home. Thankfully though, the moment you opened his apartment door, he crashed into his floor. You winced at the obvious pain he felt given his hiss, but were silently relieved from the added weight removed. You groan softly as Dan arches his back rolling over. You manage to pull him further into the living room before finally closing the front door. 

 

You huffed, tossing his key into the cup and shedding yourself of the jacket. Your skin was accepting the heat of the apartment, but still shivered from the dampness of your clothes. Your lip curled as you realized that you needed to wash them, and yourself... and by the smell of it, Dan could really use the extra bath. your heart dropped after scanning the microwave clock...

 

you were not going to sleep tonight.

 

Inhaling sharply, you rolled your neck, bracing for the long hours. Making your way back into the living room, you found Dan wide awake staring off into nothing. "Dan?" you softly called out. He only blinked in response. "I'm sorry..." He muttered, voice still distinctly changed. You shook your head, plucking a throw pillow off the couch. "Don't be, obviously you didn't ask for this..." You drop to your knees and carefully cup his head up to slide the cushion beneath it. "But what... what is this?" he muttered. You found yourself taken back. Reality stung your veins as it hit you that he was probably just as confused as you were. And clearly, just assuming 'werewolf' wouldn't keep the tone as subtle as it was. So simply, you shrugged, "I'm not sure, Danny... but we will figure it out... just try and rest, okay?" It was hard to miss the fear blinking in his eyes. He was so unsure and afraid and it honestly broke up your heart. 

 

Dan was probably one of the kindest and most beautiful souls you'd ever met... so why him? why did it have to be him to go through this?...

 

You only were able to chew on your cheek a short moment before feeling his eyes lock onto yours, and a grip around your wrist. "You need to sleep." You furrow your brows, "Huh?" He shifted a bit, his grip becoming more of a pull. "Dan-" You piped up, clearly seeing where he was going with this. You wouldn't mind cuddling... but maybe not when he was naked, only shielded with a thin robe and stunk like dead animal. "Dan, I can't. I gotta wash my clothes and shower. It wasn't exactly summer heat outside." You chuckle. "Plus, you smell like a 'coon." You tease. His grip doesn't ease. "Handle it in the morning." He grunts.

 

He shockingly sounds more put together than moments ago. As if to answer you, the shades of the night sky shift in the room as the sun begins to rise. You look back to Dan, seeing how the changing colors of the sky seem to change with his appearance. His ears are shrunken, eyes more human, and his hair is back to its natural form. Only his nails and size are in need of adjustment. You card your fingers in his wild curls, giving a gentle smile. "Just try and relax, okay? Get some sleep." he doesn't respond, only shutting his eyes to the sound of your voice. You wait until his grip loosens, signaling he had fallen asleep. You sigh to yourself as you make your way to his bathroom. You snatch up a towel and one of his shirts before quickly discarding your clothes, and turning on the shower. 

 

Your entire shower is basically spent standing in the heat of the water, watching the clock tick down on the wall to the time you're supposed to be up for your morning jog and dress shopping. Your skin thawed and bloomed it's natural pink hue, fighting away the bitter effects of the winter bite. 

 

You in all honesty, didn't want to do the pageant. Not that you were against femme things, just it wasn't something naturally up your ally. Which was odd, being how you were beyond blessed with the grace of ballet, but there was always a gap between that and pageants, so it seemed. Your mind was only weighing heavier now, how you knew you direly needed that money for school... how badly you know you needed to fight against these New York and Jersey girls. You were already bubbling over the surface with stress and anxiety... let alone the added on stress of your best friend basically becoming a fucking werewolf, like what fucking curve ball is that?!

 

Your racing thoughts hiccup as you catch sight of the shower wall. You turn your focus, taking in the divots of carved up drywall and plaster. It didn't look human, it looked like someone unsuccessfully tried to shower with a tiger. Your fingers danced delicately over the markings, slowly taking in every lick of damage. 

 

This was Dan's work.

 

Your Dan...

 

Your mouth went sour at the thought. Fuck, this had to be fucking with him badly... He had so much on his plate too... between his starving band and relentless nights at the improv bar... Dan was already struggling to be his own person... now he's gotta deal with the woes of supernatural lore? Beyond unfair, if you were asked. 

 

You jumped at the sound of the bathroom door opening, quickly peeking out from behind he curtain. Dan stood there, his robe stretched out, but now fitted to his human size. "Dan?" you ask, tucking wet hair behind your ear. He looks beyond dazed and clearly out of it. You notice the buckle in his knees as he falls to the ground. You sigh, wrapping up your shower before slipping out in a towel. "Dan?" You pat his face, he's clearly knocked out. You bite your lip, eyes watering at the lingering stench on him. He needed a shower. Bad. 

 

You groan, deciding to get creative. You pull on the shirt you stole from Dan, along with a set of his boxers. You dress yourself in them, assuming this as his way of paying you back for helping him shower. You once again lift Dan up, grumbling to him as you help him stand up. He manages to use his weight as he helps you walk himself into the shower. You turn on the water and tighten your face as you carefully strip him of his robe. You did your best to avoid Excalibur. you took a wash cloth and began to wash him. Sure, standing in a shower wearing soaked clothes wasn't fun, but you'd rather be in wet clothes than be naked in the shower with your best friend... I mean come on, the situation was already tough enough. 

 

You helped Dan clean up, slowly seeing the humanity and consciousness fade back into his eyes. The more awake he seemed, the more flustered he became. And while his back was turned to you as you scrubbed shampoo into his hair, you heard his throat clear. "Welcome back." you dryly hum. You subtly watch as he grabs for his hand towel to conceal himself. You finish scrubbing his hair and he whips around to let the water wash it out. His face is tinted with rosy shades and eyes averted. "Sh-shit I-I uh- sorry-fuck..." he mumbled, not entirely sure what to do in that situation. "Dan, I've seen you naked so much tonight that I am beyond desensitized to it." You tease. He gives a partial smile as an airy laugh slips out. You return it with a soft smile, looking in his eyes, "You feel alright now?" You ask. His posture shifts a bit, more ashamed than shy. Just as his lips parted, his eyes locked onto the wall. You inhaled sharply as you watched his face twist in horror at the damage. 

 

"What did I do?..." he uttered. His hands reached out to touch the markings, but were beat by your hand covering it. "Nothing you could've controlled, Dan." You bluntly state. "I can try and fix it up, it isn't that bad of damage-" "Your head." You furrow your brows looking at him. "I remember... I remember you bleeding. I shoved you into the mirror." He chokes out. You watch as his face winces into sadness, "Shit... Dan, No it's okay. I know you weren't trying to hurt me. I'm not mad, It was just a small cut. I am okay, See? i'm not even bleeding anymore." You gesture as your hand pats around the back of your head before revealing a clean hand. "You have nothing to be spooked over. You're okay." You calm. It's clear that your words didn't do much of an impact of his state of fear, but he was truly trying his best to show otherwise. You carefully cup his jaw as you force him to look at you. "Dan." His eyes latch on to yours. His heart begins to pound heavier against his chest.

 

"We are in this together, Me and you." You assure. His eyes are scanning you, silently adoring the sight of you in his clothes. Though he might give you hell for getting his favorite King's X shirt soaked, he knew he could be understanding this time. He silently resented the thought of burdening you for your help like he was some vegetable incapable of caring for himself. Yet he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the gentle care that ghosted with your touch. 

 

The silence you both didn't know was between you was suddenly cut short by the loud ringing of your alarm clock. Dan shivered as you peeled back the curtain, helping him out of the warm water and into the cool air of the bathroom. He hesitated as he let you wrap him in a towel. After a brief still in time, Dan finally worked up the courage to take matters into his own hands by concealing himself further with a robe. "You should go sleep... you have to go dress shopping in a bit." He softly grins. You roll your eyes, the weight of the bags below them becoming slowly more vivid at the sound of sleep. 

 

"Yeah, in like three hours..." you whine. He shrugs, "Better than none. Go get some sleep... I'll probably crash too..." You chew your cheek, not entirely wanting to give in just yet. "at least lay down..." he pleas. You wanted to keep fighting him off on his offer... but damn did sleep sound hypnotic. With a defeated sigh, you give in and begin to make your way out of the bathroom. "You swear you're gonna sleep?" You ask while standing your ground in the middle of the room. He nods at you from the bathroom, "Trust me, I need the sleep." he chuckles. You shrug simply before closing the bathroom door to give him privacy. Almost immediately as the door clicked shut, both you and Dan heaved out heavy exhales of relief. 

 

Dan gripped onto the lip of the sink, dead staring down the little black void of the drain, refusing to look himself in the mirror. You swapped the wet clothes for the ones in your gym bag to be dry and comfortable. You wrapped up in a throw blanket on his bed, your head softly easing into the down feathers in his pillow. (you made a mental note to swap out his pillows so his next transformation wouldn't include a mess of feathers). 

 

Next transformation... what if there was a next one?

 

Your stomach began to heat up as it churned. You weren't ready for that... hell, were you ready for any of this? 

 

The sound of the sink running distracted you from your thoughts, pulling your attention once more to the occupant of the bathroom.

 

_Was he ready for any of this?..._

 

He didn't even ask for any of this... hell, who would?

 

A switch flipped in your mind. Finally, a good idea blinked through this fog of confusion. Dan couldn't be the only one. If werewolves and what not were real, Dan couldn't be the only one. That was just too impossible. There obviously wasn't flyers for 'local lycanthrope club' throughout Queens. While you did live in a rather iffy part of the city, you doubt 'dog people' were apart of the common minority. 

 

You silently waited for Dan to make his exit from the bathroom, now dressed in some random clothes he pulled from his hamper and nodded at you before slipping away to the living room. His spidery hands flipped off the lights to make the room somewhat more pleasant for sleeping... but he should've known better that you were _not_ going to that.

 

The moment you heard him ease into the couch, long legs cracking and a soft moan from his stretching, you flip out your phone and deep dive into the internet. You spent HOURS searching literally anything you could on lycanthrope... which was basically all fantasy horse shit and gave you nothing to work with. You flipped through google, twitter, facebook, instagram, and even snapchat... N O T H I N G. Giving up hope on the power of social media, you decide to dive further in... trying sites like 4chan, creepypasta, and reddit. Of course, you saw a few more things about werewolves and fake stories, even encountered the occasional occultist claiming they were part dog because they simply had fake fangs in. You were truly starting to lose faith in humanity at every image you scrolled through of yet another try hard edgy teen or furry. 

 

Fuck. If you saw one more damn twilight edit... you were going to bash your head on the floor. 

 

But finally.... FINALLY. God decided to show some mercy. Your seemingly endless rabbit hole of red herrings came to an end when you saw a post about "the untold truths of Porphyrias". This was not only something different... but seemed to sound more legit than "kyle's first transformation story" on creepypasta. You submerged yourself, reading further about this disease. Your eyes scanned over how it can cause overgrowth in hair, teeth, and nails... and was commonly affiliated with werewolves. 

 

**What many refuse to discuss about this disease, is how trial and error it truly is. Some were fortunate enough to escape a toxic bite only needed antibiotics and a doctor's visit to clear up any symptoms and fall back in line to regular social ways. Where, for others, experience the full extent that comes with the infection. These people are labeled as "werewolves" because of the similar symptoms to the lore of the said supernatural creatures.**

 

** Many of the infected tend to group off, starting their own small cults and packs. There is yet to be record of someone exposed to the disease to experience the full effects of the infection. However, there is a well known outspoken survivor of the virus. James Volsung has time and time again spoken up about drawing attention to the virus and how serious it was. How thankful he was to survive it, and how to understand it.  **

 

It only took you mere seconds to type his name into the google search bar. Immediately, you were greeted to results of this man. He had his email, place of business, and social media on display for open contact. So you of course took advantage of this, copying all you could before being shaken to the sudden sound of Dan loudly getting to his feet. You panic, tucking your phone under your pillow and pretending to sleep. He softly opens the door, your shut eyes unable to see his reaction. It was silent, you started to assume he had even left.

 

But this guess was dismissed when you felt the bed shift down to the presence of another body. You did your best to control your breathing to mimic your sleeping patterns. Had it already really been three hours? Were you that submerged that you blew away three hours that quickly? 

 

All your thoughts muted though, when you felt Dan's warm fingers comb back your hair from your face. He gave a soft exhale, as he usually does when presenting a small smile. He was smiling at you?

 

"Thank you..." he whispered. 

 

Though you were the only other person on the room... you couldn't help but feel like he was talking to himself.

 

 _"Thank you for not hurting her"_   he thinks to himself. 

 


End file.
